In order to allow partial roof opening for a motor vehicles with two or more rows of seats, such as sports utility vehicles (SUVs), it is known to have at least three rigid roof parts which are sequential with a closed roof as well as roofs having a flexible region covered with a covering.
It is the underlying problem of the invention to store the roof parts in their open position in as space-saving a way as possible in a generic motor vehicle.